


就算你是校長也不能阻止我當忍者

by khhdcg



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 10:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19766347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khhdcg/pseuds/khhdcg
Summary: 30歲校長s x 18歲學生o





	就算你是校長也不能阻止我當忍者

本應專心上課的時間突然被中央廣播打擾：  
「三年乙班，大野智同學，請即到校長室。」  
「喂，叫你呢，o醬，去校長室咧」  
「嗯⋯⋯愛拔醬下次叫醒我也別拍這麼大力，背很痛」  
「(*^◇^*)ごめんごめん」  
大野智舉手請示一下老師，就慢悠悠的離開座位走出課室。中途受到了二宮和也愛的打pp和松本潤老師關愛的小眼神，他覺得，沒怎樣啊。

散步般走到校長室門外，大野智不慌不忙叩了門，聽到校長室內一聲「請進」才氣定神閒的走了進去。  
不對，聲音怎麼跟去年的不同⋯⋯  
大野智抬起頭，看著本應坐著禿頭、痴肥、人稱「大番薯」的校長的位置上，現在坐著一個年輕、英俊、溜肩的男人？！！  
怎麼搞的！眼睛大大的又水汪汪超漂亮的哪！  
「額⋯⋯大野⋯智⋯同學對吧，我是新上任的校長，叫櫻井翔。請坐。」  
⋯⋯⋯⋯  
「⋯？大野君？」  
啊，看呆了。  
「櫻井校長好，找我有何貴幹呢？」  
「那我就單刀直入了。咳咳，大野君的志願調查，你在開玩笑對吧？現代怎麼可能當忍者，你去刺殺人只會被捕不會成名好嗎？」  
「才不是只要殺人呢，我要當忍者去賣藝，讓其他人見識到真正的忍術。我也不求能成名啊⋯⋯」  
櫻井翔內心反了個小小的白眼，看你可愛我就聽聽。  
「你會忍術嗎？你現在十八歲了，應該學會腳踏實地的生活，我了解你想當忍者的原因，卻恕我不能認同。」  
「我是川上仁一的最後一個弟子喔」  
櫻井·震驚·翔：  
「嘘でしょう？！マジ？！」  
「真噠」  
「⋯⋯」  
看著校長一臉無言且難以置信的帥臉，大野智未來小忍者決定表演一兩招給校長看看，所以他投出了一個煙霧彈逃走了。  
「咳咳咳咳⋯⋯逃了？！⋯⋯大野智嗎，挺可愛的啊⋯⋯嗯？可愛？」

嗯所以我們開學式上台致個詞還會丟拖鞋在台上的可愛到讓人原地爆炸的櫻井翔校長被這個剛剛轉頭臉蛋露出完美絕對領域完美曲線就像面包一樣超想咬一口的大野智同學吸引了。  
其實也沒什麼，櫻井校長也只是每天上課時間假裝觀察學生上課情況實際欣賞大野智上課偷睡覺。每天觀察欣賞下，櫻井翔發現大野智可能是生來傳承日本忍術的，不然什麼一周比一周更能融入黑暗之中？

有一天，公司新上任的代理課長，來了學校諷剌櫻井被降職到這所被公司半放棄的學校當什麼校長時，大野智很不小心的路過校長室，也很不小心的透過門縫看到裹面，所以就很不小心的聽到了代理課長的屁話看到了對著門一臉委屈的櫻井翔。  
大野智很生氣，你害校長的大眼睛快掉淚了！我最喜歡那雙眼睛笑的！  
所以他毫不猶豫地從門縫射了幾個前幾天被愛拔玩鈍了的十字形手裹劍去刺那個陌生男人的背，男人痛得轉身要罵大野，卻被大野智用苦無架脖子：  
「你再欺負我的櫻井校長，我就用真的劍來殘害你。」  
代理課長慌張的點頭，當大野智稍稍放下苦無，他就抓回公事包逃跑了。  
校長看著，覺得，他真帥他真應該要當忍者不然就浪費才能了！

五年後，A高存在著一個傳說，那就是那個叫大野智的行蹤成迷一時在東京一時在夏威夷的忍者是我校帥氣溜肩校長的大親友？！  
不過所有學生和教師也不知道，這傳說是假的！  
你什麼時候見過大親友會被壓在床上叫得嗯嗯啊啊的！  
至少我沒有！  
不說了，怕你墨鏡的裂痕直接碎了。


End file.
